Green Monster
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: Prompt: Beca and Chloe aren't out to anyone except the Bellas. The Trebles invite the Bellas out to the club. There Beca's winking and lip biting at Chloe at the end of the bar. Jesse thinks it's for him, later, unwantingly, coming on to her, resulting in a reaction from Chloe.


**shout out to Amanda for this prompt, sorry it took me 1 million years. also for people reading Strength, i am sorry i'm taking so long. college is rough.**

* * *

Chloe sighed and wiped a bead of sweat off of her forehead. She literally had no idea why Aubrey wanted Bellas rehearsal to be so long. She looked around the room and spotted Beca sitting on the floor in the corner, drinking from her water bottle. Chloe smiled at the sight of her. It had been almost a month that they'd been officially together. Beca didn't want to tell anyone about them, why, Chloe didn't know, but she brought it up everyday until the brunette finally agreed to let her tell at least the Bellas—since they're basically family.

"Okay, break's over!" Aubrey yelled.

"No, rehearsal is over," Beca panted.

All the Bellas nodded their head in agreement, sweat covered and tired. Aubrey grunted and shook her head, following it with a submissive, "Fine, you lazies."

Chloe noticed the girls start to pack up their stuff and looked at Beca, motioning her with her eyes to get up. Beca raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

Beca laughed, "Oh no, you wanted to do this missy. Good luck, I'll be here on the floor."

Chloe rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the younger girl, then standing on a chair to make her announcement to the girls. "Aca-cuse me, I have an announcement to make!"

As the girls quieted down, she started to speak again, "This may come as a shock to you but—"

"Lesbihonest here," Fat Amy said, shaking her head.

"Uhm... Yeah, me and Beca are together."

"Whomp, there it is," the blonde announced confidently.

"Why did you need to announce that?" Jessica asked.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked. "We wanted you all to know.

"Oh, we already knew," Ashley cut in.

"Yeah, it was kind of obvious by the goo-goo eyes you both give each other during rehearsal," Stacie added.

Chloe looked and Beca and noticed she was slightly blushing. Maybe she should change the subject. "Oh! Well the Trebles invited us to go out with them tonight for Benji's birthday!"

"Chloe, no! Just because everyone knows you're not getting treble-boned tonight, doesn't mean these aca-bitches aren't still at risk," Aubrey replied, shaking her head.

"Oh c'mon Aubrey, let's just go have some fun together for once. Take the stick out of your ass, please," Beca rolled her eyes.

The blonde glared at Beca, "Fine, but if any of you get too close to a Treble, you're done here."

"No problem," the brunette smirked, winking at Chloe. "We'll text you all time and place in the group chat."

Beca finally stood up and grabbed her bag, walking over to the redhead. She pulled Chloe into her side and kissed her cheek. "I'll pick you up at 6:30, wear something sexy."

"Only if you do the same," the redhead replied.

"Of course; I have a perfect outfit in mind," Beca said, giving her girlfriend one more wink before leaving the gym.

* * *

Beca looked at the clock. 6:15. Okay, she needed to finish up to be on time to pick up Chloe. She looked in the mirror and tilted her head, staring at herself probably harder than she needed to. She had straightened her hair and parted it down the middle, wearing a low cut, black jumpsuit with a gold belt.

"Okay, you look fine Beca," she said to herself. The girl grabbed her purse and left her room, heading over to Chloe's.

She arrived and knocked on the door. The redhead opened it and Beca was stunned. Chloe was gorgeous to begin with but looking at her dressed up like this put a stop to her words. The girl had her hair up with a sequined, green, spaghetti strap dress that came down her to mid-thigh.

"Well hello to you too," the redhead laughed.

"Sorry... you just look so fucking good."

"Likewise," she winked. "Ready to go?"

Beca nodded and the two left, Chloe closing the door behind her. They drove over to the address of the club Benji gave them and the brunette was shocked by how nice it was.

"Dude, this place is so fancy looking. How did these idiots get a venue like this?"

Chloe laughed and shrugged, walking up to the bouncer and telling him both their names. They were let into the club, scanning the room for anyone they knew. Beca's eye caught Benji and Emily boo-loving by the bar. She grabbed her girlfriend's hand and walked through the crowded floor to get to their friends.

"Benji! Happy birthday!" Chloe smiled, giving him a hug. Beca wished him the same and immediately walked over to get a drink. As she waited at the bar, she noticed Chloe walk away and greet Aubrey at the door. She figured she would just get in the mood by sitting at the bar for a little and then the night would be much easier to bear. The bartender gave her the drink she ordered and as soon as she picked it up, she jumped, spilling some on the bar.

"Becaw!" Jesse shouted from behind her.

"Dude! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry babe, complete accident."

"What did I tell you about calling me babe? It's gotta stop man," she said, shaking her head and taking a sip of her drink. "And how much have you had to drink already?"

"Probably too much."

"I'm sure... Go over there and bother Bumper or something."

"I'll be back." Jesse winked and walked into the crowd toward Bumper.

Beca rolled her eyes. Jesse was a good guy, he was just sooo persistent.

The night went on and Beca still hadn't gotten up from the bar, but her view got a whole lot better when Chloe sat down with Jessica on the other side of it. The brunette could stare at this woman forever and never get tired. The redhead looked up and noticed Beca's stare. She smiled and blew a kiss at the brunette. Little things like that just made Beca's heart melt. A rush a happiness filled her, until it all faded when Jesse got in the way of her view as he leaned over the bar to order another drink. He sat down and Beca's beautiful view returned, Chloe still returning the look of awe. The brunette smirked and winked at the woman on the other end of the bar. _Ugh she is so sexy, God blessed the shit out of me. Amen._ Beca thought to herself, biting her lip at the sight of Chloe's cleavage in that dress. Chloe had returned to her conversation with Jessica but that didn't stop Beca from lustfully staring at her girlfriend. But of course, Jesse once again blocked her perfect view; this time he walked toward her.

"Hey Becs," he smiled.

"Hello again. How many drinks have you had since we last spoke?"

Jesse shrugged, "Who cares? What really matters is that we should be together by now."

"Uhm, negative."

"You don't have to play hard to get, I caught on to all your signs. Don't worry."

"My signs?" Beca asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, all the winking and biting your perfect lips. I noticed it."

"Oh yikes, definitely not for you there bud, but—"

"Shhh, I know what you feel babe," he said, placing his hand on her side.

"Okay," Beca said standing up. "You've definitely had too much to drink."

"I'm serious, Beca," Jesse replied, putting his other hand around the back of her neck.

She pushed both his hands off her body, "I'm serious too, dude. I don't like you like that."

"Stop denying it, I saw what I saw."

"Please don't tell me you're this dumb, please let it be the alcohol."

Jesse quickly grabbed Beca by the waist and pulled her closer to him. Beca tried to push him off again but he was holding her tighter than before. "Jesse, stop!"

He didn't let go as Beca still tried to push him away.

"She said stop!" Chloe got in between her girlfriend and Jesse and punched him in the nose without a second thought. Beca's eyes widened and the bartender hopped the bar to pull Jesse away from the girls.

"What the fuck, Chloe," Beca asked shocked.

"Are you okay?" she asked, caressing the girl's cheek.

"Uhm yea, but what the fuck, Chloe—or should I call you the Green Monster?"

"What? I'm not jealous! He was being an asshole. You definitely said stop! No one gets to harass you like that, ever. Also I may have been a little jealous as well."

"I love you," Beca said, pulling Chloe into a hug.

Chloe quickly pushed her away to look her in the eyes, "You what?"

Beca laughed, she just realized that was the first time she'd ever used that phrase to Chloe. "I said I love you."

Chloe smiled, "I love you too... now can we please leave? Jesse's face was really hard and my hand is in pain."

The brunette laughed again and nodded, "Let's her out of here."

Beca grabbed Chloe's unhurt hand, and they walked out of the club together. Despite that being a shitty party and experience, Beca couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Chloe just fucking punched someone for her. Chloe. For her, of all people, to punch someone was the ultimate reaction of jealousy and protectiveness there was. She was definitely in love with her for that, and so much more. _Definitely blessed, thank you God_.

* * *

 **pls review & if the formatting is trash it's bc i posted this on mobile bc my laptop died :)**


End file.
